gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Grey
*MK 2 Lancer *Gnasher Shotgun | equipment=COG Armour | battles= | affiliation= *Coalition of Ordered Governments }} Dante Grey was a Gear of the Coalition of Ordered Governments that served throughout the Locust War. Born to a pair of Gears in that served in Halvo Bays Military Academy, as such he was immersed in the military life from a young age. Dante's life proceed to take an unexpected turn as the Locust erupted into a full on war with the COG and Halvo Bay was assaulted by the new threat a few weeks into the conflict. Dante's parents were killed in the initial fighting and the young boy was forced to survive the flaming city for a few days until being rescued. He, along with the rest of the refugee's, were taken to Jacinto and he was placed in a orphanage. A year later Dante signed up to join the COG, passing the gauntlet of physical and mental trials of Gear training. Dante would go on to serve in some of the most important battles in the Locust Warm including the Lightmass Offensive and Operation:Hollow Storm. Despite being seen as a less than sane individual by his peers Dante is considered to be a loyal and effective solider of the COG. Biography Personality and Skills Personality Among the Gears that knew him Dante was considered a little crazy. Unlike other soliders that became jaded and despondent as the war with the Locust Horde dragged Dante was seen as one of the few people who, in some twisted way, was enjoying the war. The deaths of his parents and the days he spent wandering Halvo Bay are seen as two events that caused sever psychological damage to the young boy that only grew once he joined the military. He is seen as something of a sociopath, getting great joy from violence and generally revelling in things that other, more sane, people wouldn't. Outside of combat he is generally restless, leading him to perform various tasks to keep himself busy. Often this comes down to checking his weapons or sharpening his machete, which will often draw the ire of those around him. This isn't to say that Dante is either uncaring or a sadist. His displays of anger against the atrocities the Locust caused, including the Locust's torture techniques or 'Processing' (something he was forced to endure) are seen as his own special coping method. And all though he never fully vocalises it he cares greatly for people he see's a friends. He doesn't care all that much for the COG government, especially after the war, but is none the less loyal to it's people. However after seeing the less savoury things the COG had done over the years, like the Birthing Crèche which Dante saw as being unnatural, caused him to dislike the COG government greatly Being a descendant from the South Island, and the son of a proud South Islander, Dante is steeped in the knowledge of his spiritual home. He followed many of the warrior traditions of his ancestors, such as the use of tattoo's and markings on his body as well as his armour and weapons. The only hint that Dante is part Tyran is from his name as he shares little of their customs. Skills Dante, like any Gear, was trained heavily in a multitude of combat techniques. Dante ended up favouring close assault tactics and was often at the spear tip of any offence his squad made. His large size and merciless fighting style made him more than at home dealing with the Locust, a race that often dealt at mid to close range. Dante was also taught how to use and maintain COG standard equipment. Like other Gear's he was commonly deployed with a MK 2 Lancer, Gnasher Shotgun and Snub Pistol. Of the three Dante ended up favouring the Gnasher, it's quick reloading capabilities as well as the ruggedness and utilitarian design making it perfect for Dante's fast moving assault tactics. Dante's other note worthy weapon was his machete, something his father owned before him, the blade was of Pesangi design and given to Dante's father during the Pendulum War's. Dante kept the blade very sharp and it was easily capable of slicing locust hide. Outside of his military training Dante was also taught by his father the skills of his homeland. These mainly included how to survive off the land and hunt, often coinciding with a short weekend excursion into the wilderness outside of Halvo Bay. These skills have since been put to the test many times, starting when Dante was forced to flee Halvo Bay as the Locust tore it apart. Trivia *Dante is inspired by a similarly named character from the Halo Machinima Shards.